swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Ahsoka Nanostarter
Ahsoka Nanostarter was a female Togruta of the Jedi Order. She grew up with Ahsoka Tano and they were both taken to the Jedi Temple by Plo Koon in 33 BBY. She was taken on by Jedi Master Thongla Jur. She aided Tano when she was on the run from authorities in 20 BBY and was Tano's lawyer, along with Padmé Amidala, at Ahsoka Tano's trial. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka was assigned as the padawan of Thongla Jur, member of the Jur family. Ahsoka was involved in many battles with her master, such as: the Battle of Teth, the Battle of Felucia, the Battle of Cato Neimoidia, and many others. In 22 BBY, Ahsoka was sent along with and Ahsoka Tano to battle forces on and rescure Jabba Desilijic Tiure's son, Rotta the Huttlet, so that the Republic can gain access to Hutt Territories through an alliance with the Hutt clans. Later on, she went to investigate a report about Torpo the Hutt selling the Valsedian space belt to the Separatists. Around the same time, Ahsoka was present when the Neimoidian Jedi Master Gutlag Dofine acted as his cousin, Lushros Dofine, behind enemy lines on Cato Neimoidia. She was disguised as Dofine's servant and managed to seduce a Neimoidian captain, who later gave her the location of a secret room. After entering the secret room, Ahsoka found the plans for a new that the Separatists were building. While leaving to go get Dofine, she ran into droids, who had knocked out Gutlag and brought him with them. They then shot Dofine in the back of the left arm. But, Ahsoka managed to destroy the droids and escape with Dofine alive. She then took him to a nearby Republic ship, where they treated the Neimoidian Jedi. Sometime later in 20 BBY, Ahsoka was sent to Nal Hutta by the to clear up the Ziro the Hutt incident with the Hutt Council. Shortly after arriving, the Death Watch and the rest of the Shadow Collective came to make an alliance with the Hutts. Ahsoka his in the Council's chambers out-of-view of the Death Watch and others. And when Jabba ordered bounty hunters that he had hired to go after the intruders. Ahsoka then went along with the bounty hunters and fought back until the Collective's reinforcements came, she then ran back to the chambers to get the Hutts to safety. Later that same year, Ahsoka was present when an explosion occurred in the Jedi Temple Hangar Bay and her and Tano were assigned to investigate. Ahsoka had also helped Tano while she was on the run and when she was captured. She, along with Padmé Amidala became Ahsoka's lawyers during her trial. She would later attain and survive Order 66 and would become part of a team that included other on-the-run Jedi, including Rachi Sitra. Ahsoka would later become the master of Gizar Oki and Ursa Saresh. Biography Early Life .]] Ahsoka was born as a member of the Nanostarter family in 36 BBY on Shili. She met Ahsoka Tano when she was at the age of 1 and the two became best friends. At the age of three, in 33 BBY, the two were found to be Force-sensitive and were taken to the Jedi Temple by Plo Koon. Ahsoka was then chosen by Jedi Master Thongla Jur to be his new . Clone Wars Alliance with the Hutts In 21 BBY, Ahsoka was sent along with and Ahsoka Tano to battle forces on and rescure Jabba Desilijic Tiure's son, Rotta the Huttlet, so that the Republic can gain access to Hutt Territories through an alliance with the Hutt clans. Shortly after the the raid on Ziro the Hutt's club on Coruscant, Ahsoka and the others learned through Senator Padmé Amidala that Jabba's uncle, Ziro Desilijic Tiure, had conspired with to take over the Desilijic clan and other Hutt kajidics, including the . Ahsoka, along with , , , and and Ahsoka Tano to witness the signing of the treaty between the and the Hutts. watches as Ahsoka helps rescue Rotta.]] The Collective In the year of 20 BBY, the Jedi Council sent Ahsoka to clear up the Ziro the Hutt incident with the Hutt Council. Shortly after arriving on Nal Hutta, the Death Watch and the Shadow Collective came to make an alliance with the Hutts. But a skirmish started and Jabba sent Ahsoka and other bounty hunters after them. After accepting a soon-to-be defeat, she ran back to the Hutt Council's chambers to escort Arok, Marlo, and Oruba to safety. But after the exit had gotten blocked by a collapsed wall, Oruba became injured and stuck. Arok tried to help but then Ahsoka and Marlo urged him to hurry, so he did. After taking Arok back to his palace, Ahsoka left for the on Coruscant to inform the Jedi Council. Though Shaak Ti, Ahsoka, and Coleman Kcaj thought that they should help, the rest of the Council said no and that was that. Trial of Ahsoka Tano Attaining Knighthood and the Battle of Cato Neimoidia on Cato Neimoidia.]] Shortly after her cousin's trial, Ahsoka gained s and s "escorting" the senator and made sure he was put on the next Republic ship heading for Coruscant. Battle of Shili Shortly after the Battle of Cato Neimoidia, Ahsoka was sent to her homeworld to aid Jedi Master Kabbura Illip Happura and his forces in battling against the Separatists. While heading towards the capital, Ahsoka's gunship was shot down just outside the city, though only Ahsoka and three other clone troopers, including her clone commander, survived. Battle of Coruscant In 19 BBY, the Separatist forces led by General Grievous attacked the Galactic capital, Coruscant. Order 66 attack the Jedi Temple.|Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A Nanostarter's Legacy}} Some months after the Battle of Coruscant, Ahsoka began studying Holocrons with fellow Jedi and distant cousin Shaak Ti. However, shortly after the rest of the Jedi Council left to arrest the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, fellow Jedi Knight and friend Anakin Skywalker and hus troopers approached the entrance to the temple and began shooting their way through the temple.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith As soon as Ahsoka asked what Anakin and his troopers were doing there, he pushed her aside into the wall, knocking her out. After regaining consciousness, Ahsoka saw that many other Jedi had been slaughtered by the clones and began to climb the statues to see what had became of the rest of the Jedi. She saw that a number of Jedi had fallen, including Shaak Ti — though she would again survive the attack — and was about to run when a group of clones had spotted Ahsoka and started shooting at her. She managed to block all of the blaster fire and proceeded to take the treacherous clones. While on her way to her starfighter, she ran into her clone commander, Slythers, and prepped her lightsaber to duel when he revealed that he was trying to help her. He told her that he would let her go if only she would take him inside her starfighter, and she agreed. Though the space proved to be tight, they both managed to get into the starfighter, and they made their way to Shili. After arriving on the planet Shili, Ahsoka met up with her cousin, Ahsoka Tano, and the rest of her family and found out that Jedi Master Kabbura Illip Happura, who was disguised as a local crime lord, was there hiding as well. Ahsoka and the others then decided to have her and Tano to disguise as two servant girls, since the Nanostarters was a prominent family with servants, but was treated as though she was a member of the family. Galactic Civil War .]] Personality and Traits Abilities Lightsaber abilities lightsaber.]] Ahsoka learned very quickly how to duel with a lightsaber. Though, she wielded her lightsaber backwards, even though her master tried to teach her how to hold it correctly. Nanostarter proved to be very skilled at Jar'Kai and wielded a lightsaber shoto, of which she usually depended on in engaging in multiple duels. Relationships Family Ahsoka was born into the Twi'lek and Togruta-dominated Nanostarter-Cosmicslash family, a wealthy and prominent political family in both the Togruta and Twi'lek governments. Ahsoka was the daughter of Kladak Nanostarter and Danala Tano and the granddaughter of Torro Nanostarter and Provaka Ti. Related to several other notable force-sensitives through her mother and father, Ahsoka was the distant cousin of Shaak Ti through her paternal grandmother, and the cousin of Synoda and Ahsoka Tano through her mother. Ahsoka Tano .]] Ahsoka Tano was Ahsoka's maternal cousin, fellow Jedi padawan, and close friend. Born in the same year and named the same, Nanostarter and Tano became very good friends up until they were both found by Jedi Master Plo Koon and taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Thongla Jur Thongla Jur was an Anx male Jedi Master during the Clone Wars who became the master of Ahsoka in 22 BBY after the Battle of Geonosis. Rachi Sitra Ursa Saresh Gizar Oki Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Operation: Huttlet'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A Nanostarter's Destiny'' *''Star Wars: A Nanostarter's Survival'' }} Notes and References Nanostarter, Ahsoka Nanostarter, Ahsoka Nanostarter, Ahsoka Nanostarter, Ahsoka Nanostarter, Ahsoka Ahsoka Nanostarter, Ahsoka Nanostarter, Ahsoka